supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Creed (Beyond Life and Death)
Alexander Creed is the biological son of William Creed and Amelia Creed and is one of the six main Demiurges in existence, who are the hybrids between a union of a Human and a Primordial Entity. Although he is a Demiurge, it is only so due to having his soul connected with the Primordial Hybrid Entity, Twilight, since childbirth. It was later revealed that both Life and Death were responsible for making Alexander a Demiurge, most valued reason why was so that his soul can be strong enough to maintain connection with their daughter, Twilight, making him the perfect host. Biography Background Alexander was born around April, on a Wednesday, 1995. When he was given birth, he was originally human until both Life and Death came and tranformed him into a Demiurge. They then placed their own child, Twilight, within him binding both his soul and her essence together. WIP Season 6 Alexander did not make his first appearance but was mentioned by Death in the episode "Appointment in Samarra" when warning Dean about the souls and what Castiel planned to do with them. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Physical Appearance As a fully grown adult, Alexander becomes quite a looker for a young man. He contained most of his facial features and good looks from both of his biological parents, William and Amelia Creed. Personality Alexander has a rather strange personality but yet that what makes him a very unique person. His personality somewhat resembles both his parents but he also shares similarities with both Life and Death's personalities as well. Powers and Abilities As a Demiurge, Alexander holds an immense amount of astronomic level of power and inherit a concept attribute that Twilight represents, which also means including both Life and Death. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As a Demiurge, Alexander is able to reach Nigh-Omnipotence, which holds an almost unlimited supply of supernatural power. ** Absolute Existence: As a fully matured adult, Alexander will have full control of his own existence. ** Cosmic Awareness: Even though Alexander's knowledge of the world is limited, he is still able to contain a full understanding of what they are and what they can do as long he spends time learning various objects, locations, and beings. ** Creation: Like all Demiurges, Alexander has the ability to create any being, object, or location in existence. He would be able to learn how to control this power and would take time before he can start creating things. ** Cycle of Life Manipulation: As a Demiurge, Alexander has control over the cycle of life, meaning he have the full totality of manipulating the wheel of Life. For example he can make the young old or make the old young. He can heal a person and kill the other individual. ** Destruction: Like all Demiurges, Alexander has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything in existence. He would need to learn how to control this power as it is very dangerous to use and could risk erasing something that is not meant to be erased. This power will not work on Primordial Beings, Shards, Nephalems, or Arch-Nephilims unless weakened first. * Attribute Powers: Due to his connecton with Twilight, Alexander will have all attribute concepts of both Life and Death. ** Light: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Darkness: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Life: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Death: Manipulate all essence of Death. * Absolute Immortality: ** Invulnerability: WIP Vulnerabilities Alexander may indeed be immensely powerful, but he holds only a few weaknesses because he is a hybrid of an primordial entity and human. Although Demiurge hardly has any weaknesses, most of them are not exactly difficult to exploit. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Binding: Like Death before him, Alexander can potentially be bound. Though it was shown later on that he was able to break free from the spell only when he focus hard. * Natural Order: Like all Primordial Beings, Alexander is bound to the cosmetic laws of nature Destroying Beings * Arch-Cambion/Nephilims: An Arch-Cambion/Nephilim can kill Alexander while he was a child but once as a teenager or full maturity, he can easily overwhelm and kill an Arch-Nephilim. * Arch-Nephalems: * Demiurges: The child of a Primordial being and mortal is the strongest hybrid to exist. Although Alexander is a Demiurge himself, he can easily be matched up against by only one of the other Demiurges. * Nephalems (formerly): At the age of a child or teens, a Nephalem will be capable of overwhelming and killing Alexander, but after becoming fully matured he will be two or three times stronger than any Nephalem. A Nephalem might still be able to overwhelm and kill him if Twilight was a child of light or darkness as a Nephalem manipulates both of these essences in existence. It would still not be any easy fight but obviously Twilight is niether a child of light or darkness. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in creation can destroy him with ease. Although Alexander could try to hold his own and slightly damage them. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can destroy his existence, regardless of how long he lives or powerful he becomes. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Powerful weaponry such as an Archangel Blade, Archangel's personal weaponry or other Primordial Species' weapons can harm or kill a Demiurge if struck at their vital organs. Gallery WIP Relationships Twilight Two souls bound together since he was born, both Alexander and Twilight shares a very unique bond that shares somewhat similarities to Sam and Dean's. But unlike the Winchesters, these two knows exactly what is necessary and accepts how the way of life should go. William Creed WIP Amelia Creed WIP Trivia *In Greek Origin, Alexander's name stands for "Defender of the People" or "Protector of Man" which ironically states on how he wants to protect Humanity from those who threatens Earth or the Natural Order. The name was also one of the titles ("epithets") given to the Greek goddess Hera and as such is usually taken to mean "one who comes to save warriors".